


Một Thiên thần, một Ác quỷ và một Cậu bé Cứu thế bước vào Hogwarts: Năm nhất

by itriedmybest (Wildflowerfield)



Series: Chuyện chuồn đi với Harry [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Aziraphale as a librarian, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), BAMF Crowley (Good Omens), Chó-loại-lai, Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Crowley as a professor, Harry's first year, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, LẮM FOOTNOTE VL, M/M, The translation i mean not the original, This one tag is from the translator: NO PROOFREAD WE DIE LIKE MEN, Translation Fic, the original was great, thuộc Chuyện chuồn đi với Harry
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildflowerfield/pseuds/itriedmybest
Summary: “Một con cú, một con mèo, hoặc một con cóc- cái loz gì vậy?” Crowley phàn nàn, và Aziraphale đập vào tay gã vì chửi thề.“Crowley! Chú ý ngôn ngữ của anh đi chứ!” vị thiên thần há hốc miệng, rồi y giật lá thư khỏi tay ác quỷ ra để đọc. “Ừm- này thật là- em phải thừa nhận, nó hơi hạn chế, “ y nói, nhăn mày tí xiu trước cái danh sách chi tiết. “Nhưng nếu đó là những lựa chọn duy nhất-““Vậy thì tụi mình tự tạo ra lựa chọn mới,” Crowley tuyên bố và Harry- cực kỳ thích thú với sự nổi loạn của bác Crowley- gật đầu lia lịa.





	Một Thiên thần, một Ác quỷ và một Cậu bé Cứu thế bước vào Hogwarts: Năm nhất

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Angel, a Demon and a Child Saviour go to Hogwarts: Year One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364449) by [obaewankenope (rexthranduil)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexthranduil/pseuds/obaewankenope). 



> Cảnh báo: đường ngập họng, dịch thoáng vcl thoáng hơn cái váy hai dây cậu chả bao giờ mặc, và lợi dụng đại từ xưng hô của tiếng việt để thồn thêm đường vào họng cậu. Với cả việc roast kha khá nhân vật trong Harry Potter (vì quả thực giáo sư đếch làm cái gì cả là thế nào??) 
> 
> (nếu cậu đọc cái này mà không đọc bản gốc lúc tớ chưa dịch các phần trước thì; đơn giản là Crowley ăn cắp Harry Potter rồi bỏ trốn. Ừ Harry Potter ấy đấy. Họ sống ở tầng trên cửa tiệm sách của Azi và hai (2) ông bố nuôi con cho tới khi Harry được, ờ, đi học ở Hogwarts. Đấy)

Lá thư của Harry chẳng làm Crowley và Aziraphale ngạc nhiên mấy, vì một vài lý do sau: thứ nhất) Harry đã thực hiện vài phép thuật nho nhỏ kể từ khi nó sống với họ ở tầng trên tiệm sách của Aziraphale.[1] Thứ hai) có một số quyển sách chọn lọc trong tiệm là, nói một cách tế nhị, không dành cho người thường.[2] Mấy quyển sách này đều đã bị Hary tìm thấy và đọc một cách ngon lành mà không chịu bất cứ tác dụng phụ tổn hại nào ngoại trừ một chương sách đã khiến nó nghĩ rằng vụ bay lên là một ý kiến tuyệt vời và cần phải thực hiện mọi lúc[3]. Và, cuối cùng, thứ ba) đã có vài vụ mấy ông phù thủy cải-trang-dở-ẹc xuất hiện ở hiệu sách và muốn bỏ trốn với Harry, chỉ để nhận thất bại đắng cay do chính Harry, hoặc Aziraphale hóa phép họ tới một nơi khá là Khó Ưa – y vẫn từ chối nói cho Crowley biết là _ở đâu_ – hoặc chính Crowley biến thành một con xà đáng sợ và siết chặt họ tới khi cả lũ ngất đi, trước khi gã vứt họ đến một cái đồng cỏ cho bò có mùi vô cùng hắc.[4]

Tuy nhiên, mấy cái yêu cầu cho việc học của thằng bé, thì lại không được lý tưởng lắm.

“Một con cú, một con mèo, hoặc một con cóc- cái loz gì vậy?” Crowley phàn nàn, và Aziraphale đập vào tay gã vì chửi thề. 

“Crowley! Chú ý ngôn ngữ của anh đi chứ!” vị thiên thần há hốc miệng, rồi y giật lá thư khỏi tay ác quỷ ra để đọc. “Ừm- này thật là- em phải thừa nhận, nó hơi hạn chế, “ y nói, nhăn mày tí xiu trước cái danh sách chi tiết. “Nhưng nếu đó là những lựa chọn duy nhất-“

“Vậy thì tụi mình tự tạo ra lựa chọn mới,” Crowley tuyên bố và Harry- cực kỳ thích thú với sự nổi loạn của bác Crowley- gật đầu lia lịa. 

“Sẽ thật là tuyệt nếu cháu có một chú chó!” Harry phát biểu và Crowley hơi ỉu xìu vì gã cũng được coi là một con rắn, nhưng đây là Harry và nếu thằng bé muốn một con chó, thì nó sẽ có một con.[5] “ Cháu có thể mang nó đến lớp với cháu!”

Aziraphale cười nhẹ, “Bác không nghĩ họ sẽ cho phép cháu mang chó tới lớp đâu, Harry,” y nói đầy hợp lý.

“Sao lại không?” Crowley khích lại. “Con chó’s[6] là familiar của thằng bé, phải không nào? Chắc chắn họ sẽ phải cho lũ trẻ mang theo con vật của mình đến nơi nào chúng muốn chứ.”

Harry thì cười toe toét trước ý tưởng này, còn Aziraphale thì cho Crowley Cái Nhìn Không Tán Thành – cái loại có thể hiểu là “anh đang chỉ đang cố ý chống đối thôi và em biết đấy nên dừng lại đi”- và nó chỉ khiến Crowley cười vào mặt y.

“Có lẽ vậy.” Aziraphale miễn cưỡng đồng ý; y để bản thân mỉm cười đôi chút trước viễn cảnh về những trò láu cá mà một cậu bé và một con chó có thể tạo nên trong lớp học. “Rồi mình sẽ xem thử, được không nào?”

Hẻm Chéo là , gói gọn trong một từ, một thảm họa. Crowley và Aziraphale đứng ở hai bên Harry như hai dấu ngoặc đơn[7] và làm thành một con đê chắn dòng người nhàn tản quanh con phố - ờ- chéo đầy ắp những cửa hàng phù thủy và phù thủy.

“Thằng bé còn cần một cây gậy phép làm gì nữa chứ? Nó có đủ nhiều phép thuật rồi, chỉ cần chỉ tay và búng một cái như chúng ta là xong mà, không phải à?” Crowley hỏi đến lần chắc là thứ mười hai – chính xác ra là lần thứ mười bốn và Aziraphale đúng là đang đếm đấy – khi bọn họ bước vào hàng đũa phép. “Một sự phí phạm gỗ vô ích, nếu em hỏi anh.”

“Đúng, nhưng chúng em không có hỏi anh.” Aziraphale cắt ngang khi y đẩy cửa tiệm. “ Không giống chúng ta, Harry cần một cây đũa để tập trung phép thuật, và giờ thì im lặng nào. Tụi mình đáng lẽ phải đang tỏ ra _bình thường_ đấy.”

“Bình thường, xì!” Crowley thong dong đi sau Aziraphale và Harry, gã nhún vai đầy nhạo báng với Aziraphale khi thiên thần liếc xéo gã. “Chúng ta đang ở trong một tiệm bán đũa phép đấy, thiên thần à. Không hẳn là bình thường lắm đâu.” 

“Em - ờ thì - đúng nhưng mà, bình thường hơn - hơn tụi mình á.” Aziraphale lặng lẽ thừa nhận, rồi cau mày trước nụ cười dương dương tự đắc của Crowley. “Đừng có gây phiền nhiễu nữa, Crowley. Bây giờ không phải lúc đâu.”

“Ồ, anh không đồng ý đâu, thiên thần à,” Crowley nhìn quanh tiệm. “ Gây phiền toái là một trò toàn thời gian đấy.” 

Aziraphale lờ ác quỷ đi; thay vào đó, y chú ý tới Harry và không thèm hỏi Crowley để-làm-gì-chứ ra tiếng. Cửa tiệm khá là tối tăm và bụi bặm, rõ là cần phải dọn dẹp toàn bộ, nhưng Aziraphale có thế nhận ra dấu hiệu của một người thật sự tâm huyết với nghề của mình bởi những cái hộp, tuy bụi thật, đều được bảo quản tới mức hoàn hảo. Ông bạn Olivander này chắc hẳn là có năng lực đây. 

“À, cậu Harry Potter.”

Và cực kì kì quái.

Cả vị thiên thần lẫn tên ác quỷ bước lên cạnh Harry, đầy che chở và hoàn toàn có thể trở nên kì quái và đáng sợ nếu cần thiết-mặc dù Crowley nhảy cóc hai cái đấy luôn và quất luôn loại kinh hoàng hơn thế nữa. Ông lão - phù thủy - thợ chế tạo đũa phép này xuất hiện từ đằng sau một cái rèm nâu xám và để lộ ra quả đầu mà sẽ ngang tầm bộ tóc của Albert về độ lộn xộn.[8]

“Vâng! Xin chào đằng đó! Ông chắc hẳn là-ờm-chủ sở hữu của tòa nhà này!” Aziraphale nói, dán lên mặt một nụ cười hơi sai quá và vì thế nên hơi giả. “Chúng tôi đến để hỏi mua-ừm-một cây đũa phép cho cháu trai chúng tôi đây!” 

Người thợ làm đũa nhìn chằm chằm vào Aziraphale và Crowley đang đứng hai bên Harry - một Harry vui vẻ, trông rất khỏe mạnh, và cực kì ổn với sự bảo bọc của bọn họ-và quyết định.

“Được thôi, ta có một số lựa chọn cho cháu đây.”

Aziraphale buông lỏng với một tiếng thở phào, nhưng Crowley, luôn là loại đề phòng quá mức, vẫn giữ cảnh giác và thận trọng cho tới khi họ kiếm được một cây đũa phép cho Harry - thanh toán bằng loại tiền thế giới phù thủy tự tạo cho riêng mình, một loại tiền tệ kì lạ nhưng Crowley khá là giỏi với mấy con số nên nó cũng không hẳn là một vấn đề-và chuồn khỏi tiệm đũa phép chỉ với một tí nói chuyện lạ lùng kì quặc với ông thợ chế tạo đũa.[9]

Mấy cửa hàng còn lại thì khá dễ-tuy họ có phải đến Gringotts để hỏi thăm về căn hầm của gia đình Harry-và cả ba vào rồi ra khỏi Hẻm Xéo vừa lúc cho bữa trà chiều. Kết quả là, họ-và với ‘họ’ tức là ‘Aziraphale và Harry’-tuyên bố rằng họ thật sự rất muốn đồ ăn và bánh thiên thần và thế là cả ba người vào một tiệm cà phê nhỏ gần quán rượu mà cũng là điểm vào Hẻm Xéo trong London. 

Nói chung là, đây là một chuyến đi tuyệt vời giúp Harry trải nghiệm một chút về việc một thế giới phép thuật- đàng hoàng là như thế nào. Điều đó lại càng kích thích khẩu vị của nó hơn và đến tháng Chín, cậu phù thủy mười-một-tuổi đang bật nảy quanh tiệm sách và căn hộ hệt như một quả bóng nảy bị ném với một sức lực đáng kể. Gã sẽ không thừa nhận điều này, nhưng Crowley hơi nhẹ nhõm rằng Harry sẽ đi học một trường nội trú gần như cả năm, nhưng phần nhiều hơn trong gã mà quý mến đứa bé không ngớt thì buồn bã và trống trải. 

Nên là, không có tí ngạc nhiên nào khi Crowley-đã chiều theo Harry và mua cho nó một con chó đơn thuần là một con chó lai nhưng cũng, chắc là, có một tí chất sói hơn bình thường-đến Hogwarts và nhận chức vụ giáo sư môn Chăm sóc sinh vật huyền bí ở trường để có thể trông nom cháu trai gã. 

Nó _cũng_ chả đáng ngạc nhiên khi Aziraphale cũng tới Hogwarts để chăm sóc cả Harry lẫn Crowley và giả vờ là mình đang đưa ra một sự dìu dắt tích cực cho một đứa trẻ với một Tương lai Sáng lạn vì lợi ích của thiên đàng[10]. Kết quả của việc này là, Buổi lễ phân loại trở nên _cực kì_ buồn cười với Harry khi nó nhận ra _cả hai_ bác của mình bằng cách nào đó tìm ra cách để đến trường Hogwarts mặc dù chả ai là phù thủy cả. [11]

Harry hài lòng khi nhận thấy mình được phân loại vào cùng nhà với bố mẹ mình-dù nó không nhớ được họ, nhưng sự liên tưởng rằng mình được ở cùng nhà Hogwarts với bố mẹ giúp cậu bé mồ côi khuây khỏa, bất chấp việc nó có thể phù hợp hơn với một nhà nào khác.[12] Cả Aziraphale và Crowley nhận thấy cách Albus ta-thật-thông-minh-và-bí-mật Dumbledore đắc chí trước phân loại của Harry và, tuy họ không bực Harry về sự liên kết của nó với ba mẹ mình, nhưng Bất mãn trước thái độ tệ hại của Dumbledore. 

Đến cuối đêm đầu tiên của Harry ở Hogwarts, Crowley và Aziraphale đã in dấu trong suy nghĩ của các đồng nghiệp khác là họ “rất kì lạ nhưng theo một cách đầy ngọt ngào” (Aziraphale), “tay phù thủy chắc là rất xấu xa định giết tất cả mọi người”(Crowley) và, cuối cùng, “cực kì yêu nhau nhưng đang phủ nhận điều này”(cả hai). Tất cả mấy cái suy đoán thì đều đúng một phần nào đó, nhưng cả Crowley lẫn Aziraphale chả có ý định Làm Sáng tỏ Mọi chuyện bởi vì cả hai đều hưởng thụ một chút hỗn loạn-kể cả khi Aziraphale có giả vờ không phải, Crowley hiểu y quá rõ để nghĩ rằng vị thiên thần sẽ bỏ qua cơ hội trêu chọc người khác.

Trong số đồng nghiệp của họ, có ba người Có Vấn đề Vì Nhiều Lý do. Người đầu tiên, đương nhiên là Albus Dumbledore; hiệu trưởng và tên khốn đã để trẻ mồ côi lại với những kẻ phân biệt chủng tộc, bài ngoại và bẩn tính. Người thứ hai là Severus Snape; giáo sư môn Độc dược và Một kẻ Khó ưa Nói chung mà Crowley nghĩ rằng sẽ khá hợp tính với Hastur và Ligur. Cuối cùng là Quirinus Quirrell; giáo sư môn Phòng chống Nghệ thuật Hắc ám-”Nghệ thuật hắc ám ư? Tự phụ làm sao chứ, hả thiên thần?” Crowley móc mỉa khi gã nghe về nó-và là một con gà sợ hãi chính cái bóng của hắn. 

Mặc dù Quirrell không trông như loại nguy hiểm đối với họ, tên giáo sư PCNTHA này quá nhút nhát để Có ích Tí teo Gì-như Crowley đã nhắc thầm cho Aziraphale sau khi gặp hắn-có một cái gì đó”kì quái về mùi của tên này; không nó không phải mùi tỏi, anh biết tỏi có mùi gì mà!”

Chó-loại-lai-với-một-tí-sói-trong-nó[13] đã có một khoảng thời gian tuyệt vời ở Hogwarts, nhưng hiếm khi thấy ở trong lâu đài. Như đã phần các vật nuôi khác của học sinh, nó đi lang thang quanh khuôn viên và hưởng thụ địa lý vùng Scottland theo cách mà một họ chó có một tí sói hơn bình thường sẽ hưởng thụ; đó là săn mấy con thỏ đáng thương và dọa nạt bất cứ con mèo nào ngáng đường nó. 

Harry làm bạn nhanh chóng, kết thân với một cô bé phù thủy trẻ tuổi tên Hermione Granger-”một cái tên dễ thương, Hermione! Nó có nghĩa là ‘công chúa vùng Hermes’ đấy cháu biết không?” Aziraphale thốt lên, mỉm cười với cô bé với mái tóc dày khi Harry giới thiệu Hermione với y-đầy thoải mái sau khi nhắc tới việc “bác Aziraphale của tớ sở hữu một tiệm sách ở London”, và một cậu bé phù thủy trẻ tuổi tên Ronald “Ron” Weasley-”ồ, cậu bé có tóc đỏ như anh này, Crowley yêu dấu!” Aziraphale cười tươi trước cái nhìn tăm tối của Crowley nhưng cả hai đều đủ lịch sự kể cả khi ‘Ron’ trố mắt trước họ vì họ là” bác của Harry Potter!”.[14]

Nó thường đến thăm cả hai ngoài giờ học, kéo theo Hermione và Ron và thật yên lòng cho cả thiên thần lẫn ác quỷ khi thấy cậu, thực tình là, con trai họ cùng với bạn bè cùng trang lứa mà biết về phép thuật và có thể Hiểu Thằng bé Theo Cách đó. Ở London thì quả thực vất vả hơn, bởi cho nó học một trường tiểu học gần nhà và phải liên tục giải thích cho Harry rằng người thường-trong trường hợp này là không phép thuật và không bất tử-không thể hiểu được Harry và phép thuật của nó, và tuy bọn trẻ thì thích đấy, nhưng mấy ông bố bà mẹ thì sẽ-nói nhẹ nhàng là-’hoảng vãi loz ra’.[15]

Halloween là, trong một từ, một thảm họa. Ngày hôm ấy bắt đầu như bao ngày khác, mặc dù học sinh thì có hào hứng hơn về bữa tiệc sau đó hơn bao ngày khác. Crowley phát hiện ra mình đáng ngạc nhiên lại là một giáo sư tử tế - đặc biệt khi gã kéo một Rubeus Hagrid vào làm trợ lý cho các buổi học kết hợp thực tiễn và lý thuyết [16]\- và gã chả có tí băn khoăn gì với việc bày lũ trẻ ra trước mặt những sinh vật có thể dễ dàng giết chúng nếu chúng không cẩn thận[17]. Điều này khiến gã trở nên đáng mến trước mặt đa phần học sinh nếu như không phải, rõ là, với bố mẹ chúng-hay các đồng nghiệp mà nghĩ gã Thiếu Chuyên nghiệp hay Bất kì Cái Khỉ gió Khác mà Họ Cằn nhằn về Gã trong Phòng Nhân viên vì thực sự hưởng thụ việc giảng dạy và giao tiếp với học sinh của gã một cách sáng tạo. [18]

Đến bữa trưa hôm Halloween, đã có lời đồn thổi phong phú về cái này và cái nọ và Crowley-một ác quỷ -đã giúp gieo vài lời đồn của chính gã chỉ vì gã thích. Nó khá là dễ chịu, nếu nghĩ về nó, và Crowley biết ngay rằng việc này sẽ không kéo dài lâu. Halloween là một ngày của sự thay đổi, của mài mòn mọi thứ và những việc kì lạ hơn xảy ra và gã chưa bao giờ biết đến một ngày Halloween nào suôn sẻ với gã. Chưa từng kể từ năm 1702.

Vì lý do đó nên Crowley là người đầu tiên phản ứng khi Quirrell xông vào qua cánh cửa của Đại Sảnh, trông xanh xao hơn bao giờ hết-một việc khá là khó khăn với tên giáo sư nhợt nhạt hiếm khi rời khỏi lớp học trừ các bữa ăn-và gào lên “QUỶ KHỔNG LỒỒỒỒỒ!!! QUỶ KHỔNGGGGGG LỒỒỒỒỒ SỔ HẦM NGỤCCCCCCCC!Thiết tưởng ngài nên biết.” và chết ngất ở giữa hai bàn Hufflepuff và Ravenclaw. 

“Đừng có lo!” Gã rống lên đầy hồ hởi, vòng qua tên Quirrell đang bất tỉnh và tinh ma đá hắn một cái. “Ta sẽ lo vụ này cho! Chưa có một trận đánh với quỷ khổng lồ trong vài thế kỷ rồi, ha!”

“Crowley anh đừng có mà làm thế!” Aziraphale gào lên theo gã, đứng dậy khỏi bàn nhân viên, nhưng tên ác quỷ tảng lờ y với một niềm vui sướng xảo quyệt để đi tới chỗ con quỷ khổng lồ và đập nó nhừ tử-hoặc bất cứ điều gì gã sẽ làm với nó,không ai trong Đại Sảnh biết được chính xác. 

Nhưng cái cảnh giáo sư Chăm sóc Sinh vật Huyền bí nhảy tưng tưng tới chỗ hầm ngục đã đánh tan nỗi sợ và sự căng thẳng mà lời của Quirrell tạo ra trong sảnh một cách đầy ngoạn mục. Việc Aziraphale đứng lườm mấy cánh cửa lại càng khiến cả vụ này hài hơn, tới mức mà Dumbledore phải cố níu kéo hình tượng bằng cách tuyên bố rằng “buổi lễ sẽ tiếp tục nhưng không học sinh nào được ra khỏi sảnh cho tới khi giáo sư Crowley quay trở lại” trước khi ông, McGonagall và Snape đều rời đi. 

Aziraphale tò mò họ đi đâu, nhưng vì Harry vẫn ở Đại Sảnh, y quyết định ở lại và mỉm cười trấn an với Harry. Cả hai đều biết rằng Crowley thì rõ là giỏi hơn một tên quỷ khổng lồ-kích cỡ nào cũng thế cả thôi-vì y là một ác quỷ và có thể biến thành một con rắn, nhưng họ vẫn lo lắng.

“Harry, bác của bồ _đỉnh_ thật,” Ron nói với Harry, nó gật đầu và cười toe toét.

“Bác ý là một ác quỷ, bác bảo đấy là nằm trong bản chất cả rồi,” Harry trả lời và Ron chỉ nhún vai rồi quay ra cắn một miếng đùi gà nữa trong tay nó. 

“Nghe được đếí.”

Khi Crowley quay trở lại Đại Sảnh, gã có vài vết xước và cái kính râm thì treo ở một bên tai, để lộ mắt của gã, nhưng gã thì đang cười nhăn nhở và tản bộ đến chỗ Harry để choàng một tay qua vai nó. 

“Vụ đấy thật tuyệt vời, thật đấy, hài khủng khiếp!” Crowley tuyên bố, hưởng thụ những cái nhìn thô lố đầy ngưỡng mộ gã nhận được từ mấy nhóc Gryffindor cạnh Harry. “Chưa bao giờ phải bảo một tên Quỷ khổng lồ phải Qút [*] đi bao giờ cả!”

“Crowley đồ ngốc nhà anh!” Aziraphale thốt lên từ đằng sau gã, tay giơ lên nắm lấy vạt áo choàng của ác quỷ. ”Hãy nhìn tình trạng của anh này! Anh còn chả thèm sửa soạn lại nữa-toàn phải thể hiện thôi.” 

“Em yêu điều đấy mà, thiên thần,” Crowley nói, cười nham nhở với Aziraphale, người cuối cùng cũng thở ra một nụ cười nhỏ. 

“Thiệt tình, em phải tự mình làm mọi thứ à?” Vị thiên thần hỏi đầy mỉa mai, búng ngón tay và áo choàng của Crowley sạch sẽ và ngăn nắp một cách thần kì, tóc gã ít bù xù hơn, và mấy vết xước thì lành hẳn. Thứ duy nhất Aziraphale không sửa là cặp kính râm của Crowley; thay vào đó y tự tay gỡ xuống và cất vào túi áo của mình. “Anh có một đôi mắt thật đẹp, Crowley à, em ước là anh sẽ không giấu chúng mọi lúc nữa.”

Câu này đã làm Crowley tắt đài đủ lâu để Harry cùng nửa bàn mình cười khúc khích trước vẻ mặt sửng sốt của gã trước vị thiên thần. Công bằng mà nói thì, đó là một biểu cảm khá buồn cười.

Đến lúc Dumbledore, McGonagall, và Snape quay lại, thì bữa tiệc đã lại phê bung nóc nhà, Crowley đang vắt vẻo trên cái ngai vàn- chỗ ngồi của Dumbledore và Aziraphale ngồi ở vị trí của McGonagall mà tám chuyện với tên ác quỷ, một nụ cười nhẹ trên môi y. [19]

Cả hai dường như không tình nguyện rời bỏ chỗ ngồi này trong đêm này và vì thế Dumbledore đành phải bị ủy thác ngồi cạnh Snape và có một vụ trao đổi đầy căng thẳng của mấy Cái nhìn và Từ đơn, trong khi đó McGonagall thì lại khá thích thú khi ngồi chỗ của Aziraphale cạnh Hagrid và có một cuộc thảo luận với trợ lý giáo sư CSSVHB.

Lễ Giáng Sinh bắt đầu với cùng sự náo động mà mùa Giáng Sinh luôn luôn mang lại cho mọi người: hỗn loạn toàn tập. Học sinh chạy quanh lâu đài tìm kiếm đồ thất lạc, các giáo sư gần như là bứt hết tóc ra vì mấy bài luận văn mà dường như vẫn được nộp, và một thủ thư cáu bẳn và chuẩn bị đánh người vì mấy quyển sách chưa được trả về thư viện Hogwarts. 

Harry yêu từng phút giây của dịp này-dù nó có lẽ sẽ thích hơn nếu không có vụ luận văn.

Theo sự nhất trí của đa số mọi người, bọn họ sẽ quay về London trong kì nghỉ lễ, và Harry được phép đi thăm bạn bè trên đường về-dù Hermione không quá sẵn lòng vì cô bé sẽ không thể truy cập được thư viện Hogwarts từ nhà, cho tới khi Aziraphale có nhắc tới tiệm sách của y và cô bé có thể qua đó học nếu muốn, và thế là một mình Hermione sắp xếp lịch Giáng sinh cho cả nhà để làm sao nhồi nhét được nhiều thời gian ở tiệm sách nhất có thể. Crowley chỉ có một quy định; gã phải gặp mặt gia đình họ trước.[20]

Cuộc gặp gỡ thì ngắn và vui vẻ, đa phần là nhờ cách tiếp cận vụ này một cách đầy quả quyết của Aziraphale, nhưng Crowley và Molly Weasley thì cuối cùng cũng tiến tới một sự đồng thuận cụt lủn là cả hai sẽ không đấu đá nhau vì Harry Thích Bọn họ Và Nó Sẽ Làm Harry Buồn.[21] Harry cực kì thích thời gian của nó ở nhà Weasley-”nó tên là Hang Sóc đấy, tuyệt cú mèo!”-nhưng thừa nhận là nó thích ở với hai bác của mình hơn với gia đình bạn vì-”hai bác yêu cháu vì cháu là cháu, chứ không phải vì tên của cháu”-và nó không khiến Crowley hay Aziraphale bật khóc; trừ việc là họ thật sự bật khóc.

Crowley đổ lỗi cho dị ứng với bánh pudding Giáng Sinh và Aziraphale đập gã với cái muôi vì đã nói điều _kinh khủng_ như thế về bánh pudding. Tiếng cười giòn giã của Harry khiến Giáng Sinh của họ càng trở nên tuyệt vời, nhưng đến khi học kì mới bắt đầu, cả ba người vẫn rất vui vẻ quay trở lại trường Hogwarts cho phần còn lại của năm học.

Harry, Hermione và Ron bị phạt cùng với Draco Malfoy sau vụ suýt đấu tay đôi với thằng nhỏ. Cả lũ bị cả Crowley lẫn cô McGonagall túm-nếu chỉ có mỗi Crowley thì chắc bọn nó còn thoát được, nhưng giáo sư McGonagall thì lại là người câu nệ nguyên tắc và vì thế nên bọn nó phải bị phạt theo nguyên tắc-và hình phạt là đi tìm kỳ lân trong Rừng Cấm với Hagrid. Đến lúc này, Harry phát hiện ra một Điều Thú vị mà nó chia sẻ với Hermione và Ron nhưng chưa nói với các bác mình.

“Chỉ là cho tới khi mình chắc chắn thôi, mình không muốn họ nghĩ tớ ngu ngốc,” Harry nói với bạn mình sau khi cả lũ đã về tháp và yên vị trên mấy cái ghế bành gần lò sưởi. Quá nửa đêm rồi, nhưng bây giờ vẫn là cuối tuần, và bọn nó không phải dậy sớm tới mức trời đánh thánh vật để tới lớp. Cả Hermione và Ron đều không tán thành với Harry về sự bướng bỉnh của nó trong việc không muốn nói với bác mình về vết sẹo, kẻ mặc áo choàng trong rừng, và các nghi ngờ đại khái của nó về Mọi Việc.

“Bồ cứ làm như họ sẽ nghĩ bồ ngu ngốc được ý, Harry, họ thích bồ chết đi được ấy,” Ron trả lời, lắc đầu với bạn mình. “Thật sự đấy, họ _phát điên_ vì bồ luôn.” 

Hermione đồng tình. “Ron đúng đấy Harry, bồ nên nói với hai bác của bồ.” Cái nhìn cô bé cho nó thì đúng chuẩn là cái nhìn cô học được từ Aziraphale và nó biểu hiện hoàn hảo mức độ bạn-đang-hành-xử-ngốc-nghếch-đấy lẫn may-cho-bạn-là-tôi-yêu-bạn-đấy và Harry hơi mỉm cười. 

“Chắc thế,” Harry ậm ừ, trước khi nó làm xao lãng hai người bằng cách nói về bài luận môn Độc dược mới nhất của họ. 

Aziraphale và Crowley thì-khá là-vui lòng đợi đến khi Harry sẵn sàng chia sẻ Điều Thú vì với bọ họ vì đó là điều nó vẫn luôn làm. Họ tin rằng Harry sẽ đến chỗ họ nếu có nguy hiểm, nhưng cả hai đều quên mất là, dù họ đã nuôi Harry được ba năm rồi, thì chín năm còn lại của cuộc đời thằng bé đã dành để không tin rằng người lớn sẽ Hành xử Đúng Nghĩa Người Lớn và, vì thế, đôi lúc Harry để thói quen cũ quyết định hành động của mình.

Vào đầu năm, Chó-loại-lai đã cố dọa một con mèo mướp trông-rõ-là-kiêu, chỉ để bị hù chết khiếp khi mà con mèo đó biến thành một vị phù thủy không-thích-thú-lắm-trước-màn-vừa-rồi với một cái mũ rõ nhọn và lời lẽ còn sắc nhọn hơn cho nó và chủ nhân nó. Thế nên, Crowley đã giới thiệu Chó-loại-lai với Hagrid và Fang và đây, nói chung là, Quyết định Tuyệt vời Nhất. Harry đã có một người bạn mới là Hagrid và Fang có một bạn đồng hành bảo vệ mà khiến cho việc đi vào khu Rừng Cấm dễ ẹc bởi vì Chó-loại-lai hình như còn đáng sợ hơn bất kì sinh vật nào trong rừng. [22]

Mùa hè bắt đầu và các lớp học bắt đầu kết thúc cùng lúc với các bài kiểm tra được xếp lịch, và học sinh thì cũng bắt đầu căng thẳng với việc ôn bài và qua môn và trượt môn và môn nào họ muốn học tiếp và vân vân. Crowley nói với lớp gã rằng, bất cứ ai không giết một sinh vật nào và có thể tự viết tên của mình đều được phép học tiếp môn Chăm sóc Sinh vật Huyền bí. Điều này khiến gã bị chôn sống luôn dưới đống học sinh năm Năm cực kì căng thẳng đang cuống lên vì việc học tất cả các lớp của họ, chồng chất lên đống bài tập bỗng dưng nhiều lên trong lớp CSSVHB kể từ khi Crowley tiếp quản lớp.[23]

Aziraphale lấy làm thích thú trước việc cho mượn những quyển sách được ếm bùa và phù phép để bảo vệ chúng khỏi việc bị học sinh làm hỏng, nhưng trong mùa thi cử, y hơi kiệt quệ vì một số học sinh cố thử giới hạn của mấy lá bùa với câu thần chú. Crowley đã rất khôn ngoan không chọc tức thiên thần trong vài ngày, thay vào đó gã để Aziraphale tập trung vào việc không vô tình đánh học sinh nào khi chúng mang trả lại một cuốn sách trông tả tơi.[24]

Bốn ngày trước tháng Sáu, Harry, Ron và Hermione làm một việc thật sự rất ngu ngốc, đó là cố lấy Viên đá Phù thủy trước khi một vị giáo sư độc ác có thể lấy được. Bọn nó nghĩ lầm rằng người theo đuổi hòn đá là Snape, trong khi nó thật ra lại là tên hèn nhát yếu đuối Quirrell, nhưng ít nhất chúng đã suy luận khá là logic để đưa ra kết luận đầu tiên. Ron bị cho ra lề bởi một quân cờ vua khổng lồ khi mà nó bị quân Hậu đá quất cho cái. Hermione thì trụ vững hơn Ron được một trò, nhưng không thể qua nốt mấy trò còn lại vì nó là loại Chỉ Một Người Qua-và đây cũng là mấy trò thách đố mà Aziraphale và Crowley tạo ra và Harry biết Đáp Án đấy nhưng nó sẽ không nói Hermione, vì cô bé cần phải Báo cho Ai Đó.[25]

“Nhưng Dumbledore không có ở trường!” Hermione thốt lên đầy buồn bực và Harry đảo mắt. 

“Quên Dumbledore đi,”nó hướng dẫn, nắm lấy vai Hermione để kéo sự tập trung của cô bé vào nó. “Báo cho bác của mình ấy. Họ sẽ ở trong thư viện; bác Crowley toàn làm phiền bác Aziraphale ở đó vì bác Aziraphale gần như là sống ở đấy luôn rồi.” Harry mỉm cười trấn an với Hermione. “Tớ sẽ ổn thôi. Cứ báo với họ đi. Và tìm ai đó giúp Ron nữa.” 

Crowley và Aziraphale xuất hiện kịp lúc để ngăn Quirrell giết Harry, dù sự xuất hiện của họ thì không kịch tính bằng Chó-loại-lai vì nó đúng nghĩa đen là nhảy qua một bức tường lửa để vồ lấy chân Quirrell với một sự dữ tợn của một chú chó quyết tâm bảo vệ chủ nhân của nó. 

Điều này cũng không có ngăn vị thiên thần và tên ác quỷ tấn công Quirrell, họ chỉ là không vướng vào chỗ của Chó-loại-lai và để nó tiếp tục với cái căng chân khá là ngon lành và nhiều thịt của Quirrell. Aziraphale triệu hồi một vũ khí của một cá thể thượng thiên-không phải Thanh Kiếm Lửa mà là một thanh Dao Găm Lửa khá là nhỏ nhưng cũng hữu hiệu như thế, kể cả khi tầm với của nó có ngắn hơn-để thọc Quirrell, trong khi Crowley thì theo cách truyền thống, và đấm một cú vào hàm tên giáo sư CLNTHA. 

Việc này tình cờ làm lộ ra một cái mặt biến dạng ở đằng sau đầu Quirrell khi mà cái khăn trùm đầu của hắn bị đánh rơi bởi lực đấm của Crowley. Và thế là, Aziraphale có một mục tiêu mới toanh cho Thanh Dao Găm Lửa của y, và vui vẻ rạch vài phát vào cái mặt từng-là-Chúa-tể-Voldermort. 

Tên giáo sư bị ám quay ra tấn công với phép thuật mà không dùng đũa phép, làm rối loạn Crowley và Aziraphale đủ lâu để siết cổ Harry, nhưng sau đó thét lên đau đớn khi mấy ngón tay bắt đầu cháy xèo xèo vì đụng chạm nó. 

“Ê! Tránh xa thằng bé ra!” Crowley gào lên, nắm lấy vai tên Phù thủy Bị Ám và kéo hắn xa ra Harry, vô tình giương cánh gã từ sau lưng bởi sức lực mà gã phải dùng. Những cái cánh xòe ra sau gã, bốn chứ không phải hai vì đây không phải Crowley-là-một-ác-quỷ, đây là Crowley-đã-từng-là-Tổng-lãnh-Thiên-thần-và-đang-Tức-giận và gã Crowley này sẽ _không_ để ai đó làm hại một đứa trẻ. 

Đặc biệt là Harry. 

Aziraphale nắm lấy cơ hội mà Crowley tạo ra lúc gã kéo Phù thủy Bị Ám ra khỏi con trai nuôi của họ và làm rối hắn với hai đôi cánh kì lạ bỗng dưng mọc ra từ sau lưng Crowley, và đâm thanh Dao Găm Lửa vào ngực Phù thủy Bị Ám. Cú đâm moi ra được một tiếng thét đầy đau đớn từ cả Quirrell và cái mặt ở sau đầu hắn-rõ là vì cái mặt chắc chắn ác độc và Quirrell cũng-ác-độc-bởi-bị-ám -và cả Crowley lẫn Aziraphale ngạc nhiên đứng nhìn khi bụi khói bong ra từ người Quirrell, ở đằng sau đầu và trên hai bàn tay hắn. 

Trước mắt họ-và Chó-loại-lai, nó đã nhè chân Quirrell ra vì căn bản cái chân cũng đang tự sụp-Harry, Crowley, và Aziraphale nhìn Quirrell tan biến cho tới khi chẳng còn gì nữa ngoại trừ một đống bụi, và một cái bóng đen bằng khói trông-hơi-giống-mặt-người đang chửi họ; Crowley đảo mắt và búng ngón tay. [26]

Cái bóng bằng khói ngay lập tức bị văng ra xa khỏi họ, bị ném tới một khu rừng nào đó ở Romania, nơi mà nó có thể ở tới lúc nào nó thích miễn là nó không tới gần Harry; đúng lúc đó Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall và Severus Snape xông qua bức tường lửa, đũa phép giơ cao. 

“Chuyện gì đã xảy ra vậy?” McGonagall hỏi, sải bước tới chỗ Harry đầy lo lắng, dù cô vẫn giơ đũa phép lên và có vẻ mặt đầy nghi ngờ khi soi xét Crowley và Aziraphale. 

“Harry đã ngăn chặn tên Quirrell-giờ thì ngỏm rồi-đánh cắp một cổ vật vô giá,” Crowley dài giọng, đu đưa người và mỉm cười với McGonagall. Đó là loại nụ cười gã dùng để cố hòa hoãn với người ta nhưng thực ra nó rất đáng ghét. “Cô có thể cảm ơn thằng bé sau, nhưng giờ nó cần đi ngủ và sửa soạn lại vì trận đánh với cái cây lúc trước.” 

“Và cả mấy cái chìa khóa bay tấn công cháu nữa,” Harry phát biểu, đầy hữu ích, và Crowley gật gù. 

“Và mấy cái đó nữa.”

Cả Crowley lẫn Aziraphale đều không có tâm trạng nào để giải thích cho ba vị giáo sư hiểu cái mẹ gì mới xảy ra-Harry đang run lên, cú sốc cuối cùng cũng đến sau khi adrenaline rút xuống, và thằng bé là ưu tiên hàng đầu của họ cảm ơn rất nhiều-nên họ đơn giản chỉ đóng băng thời gian và chuồn đi cùng với Harry về chỗ ở của họ trong thư viện để nghỉ ngơi.

Họ cũng, có lẽ, đã ngồi lại với Harry và có một Cuộc Nói Chuyện Rất Chi Tiết về việc nó có thể nói với họ bất cứ chuyện gì; “ừ, kể cả khi chuyện đó ngu ngốc và vớ vẩn đi chăng nữa,” Crowley phải trấn an Harry rằng nó không gặp rắc rối nhưng họ sẽ vui hơn nếu thằng bé nói với họ Trước khi Chuyện Xấu Xảy ra.

Albus Dumbledore xuất hiện trước cửa một tiếng sau, cực cực cực kì không ấn tượng với Trò của họ và-theo cách Dumbledore thành thạo nhất-yêu cầu một lời giải thích.

Crowley, thay vì giải thích, vui vẻ thông báo với Dumbledore là lý do duy nhất mà gã hay Aziraphale chưa giết đồ ngu shi này là vì “có quá nhiều giấy tờ” với “văn phòng của mỗi người” và ông nên “chim cút đi và để Harry yên”.

Crowley có lẽ đã không hề không mập mờ mà nói với Dumbledore là Harry sẽ ở hẳn với bọn họ, và không một phù thủy nào có thể xứng tầm cả hai, và: 

“Nếu mà ông nghĩ chúng tôi sẽ để thằng bé quay lại với bà cô tởm như bò đấy thì ông là một đồ điên ngu ngốc! Nó sẽ ở với chúng tôi và nếu muốn lấy thằng bé đi, ông sẽ phải bước qua xác tôi đã.” Crowley nói và đây không phải một lời đùa cợt, hay phóng đại. Đây là Sự Thật. 

Đây là Lời Tuyên Bố. 

Thiên Đàng không thể giết Crowley. Địa ngục không thể giết gã. Làm như một phù thủy với gu-ăn-mặc-tệ-hại-vờ-lờ sẽ có thể làm được việc mà hai nơi kia không thế ấy. Làm. Như. Lồn.

“Ông cũng sẽ phải-tôi e là-đi qua cả tôi nữa,” Aziraphale tuyên bố, đứng cạnh Crowley ở trong không gian nho nhỏ này, nơi mà Harry sẽ luôn có chỗ cho mình nếu nó cần-như bây giờ. “Và tôi không phải người thích đánh nhau đâu. Nhưng tôi sẽ làm đấy! Vì Harry.”

Dumbledore nhìn chằm chằm cả hai và ông cố đọc suy nghĩ họ nhưng bọn họ đã hơn sáu ngàn tuổi và không một kẻ trần tục nào có thể hiểu được một sự tồn tại đến mức đấy. Ông còn không thể tưởng tượng nổi họ nghĩ gì chứ chưa nói đến việc họ là gì, và thế là sau hai mươi phút, một Dumbledore phiền lòng và bực bội rời đi sau khi đã chấp nhận ‘yêu cầu’ của họ. 

Quý Bà Pomfrey thì khó đối phó hơn thế nhiều khi bà biết là họ đã chuồn đi với bệnh nhân của bả. Crowley đã tốn gần một tiếng rưỡi chịu trân với vị thầy thuốc này-và cần một màn trình diễn trực tiếp về kĩ năng của gã-trước khi bà miễn cưỡng chấp nhận rằng Harry Hoàn toàn Ổn và Crowley biết mình đang làm gì. [27]

Đến cuối năm, buổi lễ thực sự rất thú vị vì Gryffindor thắng, và Harry được nhấc bổng lên bởi cặp sinh đôi nhà Weasley, hò reo ầm ĩ cho nó. Hermione và Ron cũng được nhấc bổng lên vì hai đứa đã bất ngờ kiếm cho nhà được số điểm cần thiết để cho nhà Slytherin hít đất. Crowley nghĩ thầm là Dumbledore cho điểm vào giữa bữa tiệc chỉ để cho nó KịCh TíNh, nhưng gã chẳng thể cáu giận vụ này, khi mà Harry trao cho gã nụ cười rạng rỡ nhất mà gã từng thấy trên khuôn mặt thằng bé kể từ ngày gã mang nó đi khỏi nhà Số Bốn.

Harry quay về London bằng Tàu Tốc hành Hogwarts, còn Aziraphale và Crowley thì chỉ dịch chuyển tức thời-tuy họ có tận dụng cái Bentley của Crowley cho vụ dịch chuyển này, vì nó không hẳn là quá khó cho gã để biến một phương tiện chở đồ và bọn họ thành một vật chứa cho việc vận chuyển- tới ga tàu đúng để đón thằng bé ngay lúc nó vừa chào tạm biệt hai nhà Weasley và nhà Granger.

Họ cùng quay trở về tiệm sách và tận hưởng một mùa hè ở London cho tới khi một chú Gia tinh mắt to, đầy tận tụy xuất hiện và cố phá hỏng mọi thứ. Nhưng đó là một câu chuyện khác rồi. 

* * *

[1] phép màu đầu tiên của thằng bé là tự phù phép ra một đĩa toàn bánh xốp hồng khá là ngon ( đây là loại bích q- bánh qu- ở đây nó gọi là bích quy nhé, lũ người Mỹ, chấp nhận đi) từ tủ bếp vì nó đang say mê xem một bộ phim tài liệu về cá mập trên TV, nhưng cũng đang đói. Aziraphale chứng kiến sự xuất hiện của mấy cái bánh ngon miệng và cũng tự mình phép màu ra vài cái cho mình. Cả hai đã tìm ra được hẳn một kênh truyền hình về phim tài liệu, và, thật không may cho Crowley, cả hai đều thích xem kênh đấy suốt ngày. 

[2] Người thường theo nghĩa là con người không có năng lực phép thuật và, cũng có nghĩa là, con người mà hơi Quá Nhàm Chán để tưởng tượng được ra bất kì nội dung nào của mấy cuốn sách là khả thi, kể cả với năng lực phép thuật. Harry-hoàn toàn không phải người thường-thấy mấy quyển sách ấy hay tuyệt cú mèo.

[3] Crowley thấy cái mớ hỗn loạn Harry tạo ra khá là hài hước, cho đến khi thằng bé quyết định tự bay lên chỗ cửa sổ trên mái nhà và ngồi vắt vẻo đầy nguy hiểm trên đấy với đồ ăn vặt trong tay. Đến lúc này Crowley phải thừa nhận là Aziraphale đã đúng và Harry phải Ngừng Bay Lên Ngay Lập Tức. Harry, khỏi phải nói, Không Vui với việc này. Nhưng nó vẫn làm theo yêu cầu, và giới hạn việc bay lên của mình chỉ trong vài feet chứ không phải vài trăm nữa.

[4] Đương nhiên là, đó là luật bất thành văn luôn, Crowley và Aziraphale đều chỉnh sửa trí nhớ của những người này để chắc chắn rằng họ sẽ không quay trở lại nữa. Việc này cũng cho họ thêm thông tin về ai cứ cử mấy người này đến. Vì lý do này-và nhiều cái nữa-mà cả ác quỷ lẫn thiên thần đều không quá ấn tượng trước một ông Albus sáu-tá-tên-đệm Dumbledore. 

[5] Loài chó, nói chung, không phải một thứ mà Crowley thật sự _thích_. Chúng toàn nhai ống quần và giày gã mỗi khi gã vứt mấy thứ đó quanh nhà. Tuy nhiên, dù gã không phải là fan cuồng chó số một, thì Crowley cũng chưa bao giờ để một con chó một mình, hay trong một trường hợp tệ hại nào cả. Gã đã, tính đến bây giờ, cứu giúp vài trăm con chó bằng việc tìm cho chúng một mái nhà với những gia đình hoặc cá thể sẽ tôn trọng chúng như chúng xứng đáng được tôn trọng. Đây là một sự thật của Crowley mà Aziraphale biết Lờ Mờ, nhưng Crowley sẽ Chẳng Bao giờ Tự nguyện Thừa nhận. 

[6] Cái này thực ra là “con chó sẽ là” nhưng Crowley đôi lúc lười phát âm, và dồn các từ và chữ lại với nhau cho tới khi một nửa từ biến mất.

[7] dấu ngoặc đơn (parentheses) và phụ huynh (parents) thì cũng chả khác nhau mấy, phải không nào? 

[8]Albert Einstein là một người bạn của Crowley và Aziraphale ở một thời điểm nào đó. Cả hai đều cho là quả tóc sau này của ông là, trong một từ, rồ, nhưng mà kiểu này thì hoàn toàn hợp nhà vật lý học; nó không có hợp Garrick Olivander. 

[9] “Cây đũa phép chọn phù thủy, cậu Potter à!” Crowley thật sự đã rất muốn hỏi là bằng cách nào mà một miếng gỗ có thể làm thế được khi mà chọn ám chỉ tri giác và sự nhận thức về việc có lựa chọn, nhưng mà ông thợ chế tạo đũa phép đã làm xao lãng gã với việc nói về cây đũa của Harry là anh em sinh đôi của cái mà đã cho nó cái vết bớt trên trán. Tên quỷ có Kế Hoạch quay trở lại tiệm Olivander sau này để quấy rầy ông thợ, nhưng gã từ chối để Harry quay trở lại đây. Garrick Olivander quá quái dị so với khẩu vị của Crowley. và Harry thì không nên tiếp xúc với những thứ mà quá-quái-dị-so-với-khẩu-vị-của-bác-Crowley. 

[10] Aziraphale đã, thật tiện lợi, thế chỗ một bà thủ thư khá là cau có, nóng nảy,và ao ước nghỉ hưu nhưng chẳng tin ai có thể chăm sóc cho mấy quyển sách yêu dấu của bà, cho đến khi bà gặp Aziraphale và tìm thấy một tâm hồn đồng điệu về việc yêu-sách-tới-mức-hơi-bạo-lực, và chấp nhận kì nghỉ hưu hào phóng từ Hogwarts. 

[11]Họ đã tồn tại rất lâu trước khi con người tìm ra phép thuật và sẽ, mong là, tồn tại lâu sau cả con người. Vì thế nên, Harry chỉ gọi họ là phù thủy khi cần thiết. Lúc khác, họ là ‘thiên thần’ và ‘ác quỷ’.

[12] Cái Mũ Phân loại, ở một thời điểm nào đó, gần như là đã phải cầu xin Harry suy xét đến các nhà khác, nhưng thật không may, nó đã trả lời câu hỏi của Harry về việc bố mẹ nó từng ở nhà nào-và vì thế-tự phá hủy cơ hội của nó để phân loại một đứa trẻ sáng dạ vào nhà Thông Minh, một đứa trẻ ranh mãnh vào nhà Quỷ Quyệt, một đứa trẻ trung thành vào nhà Trung Kiên, và chốt lại với một đứa trẻ mà-là-tất-cả-những-điều-trên-và-hơn-thế-nữa-vì-trẻ-con-không-nên-bị-giới-hạn-vào-năm-mười-một-tuổi vào nhà Quả Cảm. 

[13] Chó-loại-lai không nên bị nhầm lẫn với chỉ Chó mà là một con cho săn địa ngục. Đây là Harry Potter, không phải Adam Young, và Harry là kẻ Cứu thế của thế giới phép thuật của Anh-bởi vì rõ là họ không thể cứu mình- _không_ phải là kẻ Phản Chúa như Adam Young. 

[14]Một đứa trẻ mà Harry không có kết bạn đó là Draco Malfoy. Cậu Malfoy này đã thô lỗ với Ron sai thời điểm, và tuy Harry đúng là được nuôi dạy bởi Crowley và Aziraphale, hành động này của Draco khiến Harry từ chối đề nghị làm bạn của Draco và công khai khiển trách cậu trai mười-một-tuổi kia vì đã thô lỗ và cười nhạo người khác chỉ vì “vui”. Ron chính thức yêu quý Harry sau vụ này và cực kì hưng phấn được làm bạn với nó. 

[15] Harry đã khá buồn về việc này và chỉ chấp nhận tính nhất thiết của vụ việc vì TV đã một cách thần kì chiếu một phóng sự về cuộc săn phù thủy ở châu Âu và bàn về việc thợ săn phù thủy hiện đại vẫn “lẫn trong chúng ta”. Sự mỉa mai của vụ này không qua được mắt Crowley hay Aziraphale là họ, quả thật, có biết một thợ săn phù thủy tên là Shadwell nhưng đều quyết định sẽ giữ Harry tránh xa khỏi ông già kì quặc này bằng mọi giá. 

[16]Albus Dumbledore đã phàn nàn về quyết định của Crowley, nhưng chỉ kéo dài được một cái nháy mắt trước khi ác quỷ bảo ông-khá là to tiếng- hãy “PHẮN MẸ ĐI ĐỨA NÀO DÁM CHỈ TRÍCH TAO ĐƯỢC CÓ TRỢ LÝ NÀO HẢ ĐỒ THẢM HỌA THEO MÃ MÀU,” và hầm hầm bước ra khỏi văn phòng của Dumbledore, cực chú ý để tạo thêm tổn thất cho càng nhiều đồ vật linh tinh trong cái tổ quạ đấy. 

[17] Crowley đã nhấn mạnh điều nào vào mỗi lớp bằng cách thi thoảng lại hóa thành hình của một trong số những con vật mà bọn nhỏ phải ‘chăm sóc’, và khủng bố chúng dưới hình dạng đấy cho tới lúc gã quyết định Bọn nó Hiểu Rồi, và biến hình trở lại thành người. Lạ lùng thay, bay giờ học sinh lại trông mong tới lớp của gã và tìm xem gã là con nào trong nhóm-dù chẳng đứa nào dám tìm ra bằng cách tỏ ra thô lỗ, bẩn tính hay độc ác với bất kì con nào, bởi họ sẽ phải nhận kha khá hình phạt với vị thủ thư mới, người mà chỉ vui tính cho tới khi y biết được ai đã gửi bạn đến; đến lúc đó thì y vô cùng Đáng Sợ.

[18] Crowley khá chắc chắn là nếu ai đó nói với Severus Snape hay Minerva McGonagall là hãy xây dựng một bài học với tí vui vẻ, họ khá chắc sẽ nổ tung; kẻ trước thì là vì hắn là một Thằng cha Cáu Bẳn và người sau thì là vì cô là Một Người Thầy Dạy Theo Cách Truyền Thống Cảm ơn Rất Nhiều Đồ Chó Anh Nhà Anh. Crowley thích McGonagall vì thái độ dứt khoát của cô, nhưng cô cần phải thả lỏng hơn một tí nữa-thả tóc xuống, nguyền rủa Snape vài lần, bắt vài con chim, loại đấy đấy

[*] cái note duy nhất của translator: ờ đây là việc diễn tả trò chơi chữ đầy tệ hại chứ không phải lỗi chính ta đâu, ok?

[19] Quirrell vẫn cứ nằm bất tỉnh trên sàn nhà giữa bàn nhà Hufflepuff và Ravenclaw vì chả ai muốn đối phó với trò kịch của hắn cả. 

[20] Cái này thì liên quan tới nhà Ron nhiều hơn vì họ có phép thuật và nếu họ bỏ nửa bộ óc của mình vào vụ này, họ có thể cướp Harry đi và gã và Aziraphale sẽ phải ám sát cả gia đình để lấy thằng bé lại vi _không ai_ sẽ cướp con trai họ khỏi hai người và càng không phải ai rõ là nghĩ rằng mặt trời mọc từ mông Albus Dumbledore!

[21] Aziraphale _không_ có thỏa thuận gì hết trơn, và vì thế nên trở thành bên nguy hiểm nhất trong cái nhóm ba gia đình. 

[22] Rõ là không đúng, nhưng Crowley, khi mà mua Chó-loại-lai về cho Harry, đã đặt một chút phép màu ma quỷ vào nó để khiến nó đáng sợ hơn bất kì sinh vật trần tục nào để nó có thể bảo vệ Harry tốt hơn. Aziraphale còn nghi ngờ là Chó-loại-lai thực chất là một con chó săn địa ngục, nhưng Crowley từ chối xác nhận bất cứ thứ gì-và chính điều này đã khiến gã vô tình xác nhận nghi ngờ của thiên thần, khi mà Chó-loại-lai sau đó đã nhảy qua bức tường lửa để bảo vệ Harry khỏi tên giáo sư CLNTHA. 

[23] Hai thủ phạm kinh khủng nhất, không ngoài dự đoán, là cặp sinh đôi nhà Weasley. Hai anh chàng dường như có thể làm những điều bất khả khi nói về việc mà những lá bùa, câu thần chú, độc dược và loại như thế có thể và không thể làm được gì. Aziraphale có một cái danh sách chẳng bao giờ ngừng về những việc cặp song sinh nhà Weasley đã làm được với mấy cuốn sách họ mượn từ thư viện. Y cuối cùng đã phải đưa ra tối hậu thư: nếu muốn mượn sách, họ sẽ không được mượn từ thư viện, mà phải hỏi Aziraphale làm một bản phô tô những phần cần thiết cho họ dùng. Không may cho Aziraphale, lúc đó y đã bị một nhóm Ravenclaw nghe lén, và thế là bây giờ y phải biến ra những quyển sách chỉ để cho học sinh dùng. Tuy nhiên, đây là một trò tiêu khiển hay ho, và y có thể thêm nó vào thư báo hàng tháng lên thiên đàng về những phép màu y đã tạo ra gần đây. 

[24] Crowley sau đó thừa nhận với Aziraphale là nó hơi hài nhưng vụ đấy _thực sự_ là cố tình tạo thêm chút hỗn loạn cho các đồng nghiệp khác. Nó có gây hỗn loạn thật, nhưng Aziraphale không bị lừa đâu. Crowley là một đống mềm nhũn khi nói về trẻ con và Aziraphale _biết_ điều đó. 

[25] Bài kiểm tra của Crowley thì đơn giản thôi: bảo con rắn đừng ăn bạn là được. Bài của Aziraphale thì thiên về logic và sách và tìm ra quyển nào là tốt nhất để đọc về triết lý và đá phù thủy. Đương nhiên, Hermione sẽ biết đáp án cho câu hỏi của Aziraphale, nhưng vì bài kiểm tra đấy lại nằm sau bài của Crowley…. ờ thì, Harry có thể từ chối Hermione đi cùng mình vì cô bé sẽ bị ăn bởi một con rắn thích ăn những ai Không Nói Tiếng Rắn. 

[26] Khi Crowley búng ngón tay, mấy cặp cánh của gã cũng gập lại vào trong người và, một lần nữa, không hiện hữu trên giới trần gian. Đây là một điều tốt nếu tính đến những việc sắp xảy ra. 

[27] Aziraphale, biết rằng là Crowley đã từng là Raphael và bị lừa Sa đọa bởi một ông anh trai cực kì _hãm loz_ tên là Lucifer, chỉ cười khểnh với gã vì cái nhìn tự mãn của gã lúc bà Pomfrey nói vậy. Crowley cố lườm y nhưng chả có tí trọng lượng nào, vì sự thích thú trong mắt gã. Đôi mắt mà cuối cùng gã cũng từ bỏ việc giấu diếm quanh Hogwarts sau khi bị làm phiền bởi một tá học sinh mà Ngưỡng Mộ Chúng và nghĩ là mắt kiểu này thì Ngầu Lòi. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bản gốc dài 6878 từ và được hoàn thành trong hai ngày. Bằng một cách củ loz nào đó tớ đã kéo bản dịch ra đâu 8559 từ. Và dịch 666 từ đầu tiên trong tuần 1 chỉ để nhồi nhét gần 8k từ còn lại vào hai ngày tiếp theo. Vậy nên là. Ờm. Ôm ôm cái?


End file.
